Doomsday vs Broly
Doomsday VS Broly is the Season 1 Finale of Shrek-it's Death Battles. Description Two characters who have killed Superman and Goku with anger issues and super strength battle to see who's deadlier! Beginning Wiz: Superman vs. Goku. The battle that caused more rage than any other fight from us. Boomstick: And yes we know, Goku was once killed by Cell, but he's been killed other times before, and so has Superman. Wiz: So today, we're going to put Superman and Goku's killers against each other. Boomstick: Doomsday, killer of Superman Wiz: And Broly, killer of Goku. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Doomsday Wiz: Doomsday was created by a mad scientist on Krypton in a attempt to conquer the planet. Boomstick: But like most creations, his plan backfires and he ends up getting killed himself. When Krypton exploded, Doomsday was transported on a capsule to you know where. Wiz: When he got to earth, he went on a killing spree before reaching Superman, where he killed him. Boomstick: Yeah, the one feat everyone spams for Doomsday and for Goku vs. Superman arguments! Wiz: Doomsday is very strong, and also has superhuman speed, stamina, leaping. Boomstick: Doomsday also has a healing factor, like Wolverine. Also, if he dies, he can come back to life and adapt to the way he got killed. Wiz: But for this fight, if Doomsday is killed, he won't come back to life. That's cheating. Boomstick: He can resist energy blasts and can copy moves if he sees them happen once! Wiz: Doomsday is a beast in combat, and is one of the two beings Darkseid is afraid of. Boomstick: Darkseid! One of the most powerful villains in DC history. If you got that guy to be afraid of you, you've done your job right! Wiz: Doomsday has killed hundreds of Green Lanterns, killed the JLA with one hand tied behind his back, resisted the Omega Beams and killed Superman, though he killed himself as well. Boomstick: Though Doomsday has no solid weakness, but he isn't very bright and he can be tricked easily. Wiz: Doomsday is literally a living nightmare. Doomsday: I will destroy you all! Broly Wiz: Broly is an all powerful Saiyan that has really no solid origin other than to kill Goku. Boomstick: And he did! Wiz: Broly, like most DBZ characters, can shoot Ki blasts, Kamehamehas, teleport, and is super strong. Boomstick: Broly can reach up to Super Saiyan 4, but his other forms include Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3! Wiz: Each increase Broly's power by 30, making him a very deadly foe. Boomstick: Broly has killed Goku, was the closest to taking over the world and was so powerful that the other DBZ villains seem to fear him. Wiz: But Broly is arrogant, his gigantic body makes him a large target, and like all Saiyans, his Super Saiyan drain more of his energy with each upgrade. Boomstick: Either way, Broly's got some serious anger issues. Broly: If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Broly easily took down all of Saiyans and it seemed that no one could stop him. Broly: Mwhahaha! I am the strongest in the universe! ???: I have something to say to that. Broly: Huh? Who's there? Broly turns around and see a rocky and sharp beast runs towards him quickly. Doomsday: I'm gonna kill you! Broly: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Broly and Doomsday go at each other fast and trade blows quickly. Doomsday take a energy blast from Broly's hand and punches him in the face. Broly: Ah! Broly hits a mountain and Doomsday rushes after him. Broly quickly teleports from the spot before Doomsday can punch him. Doomsday: Yes, now I know how to fly! Doomsday flies after Broly and delivers a punch, but Broly dodges and shoots a Kamehameha at Doomsday, knocking him away. Doomsday then fires a Kamehameha back at Broly, but Broly teleports and kicks Doomsday in the back. Doomsday: I'll murder you alive! Doomsday then kicks Broly and flies into him. They fall into a mountain, and hit the ground hard. Broly: Super Saiyan 2! Broly becomes Super Saiyan 2 and shoots a volley of Ki blasts at Doomsday. Doomsday resists the attack and punches the ground, causing an earthquake. Broly is flopped in the air, and Doomsday grabs him and throws him into the ground. The beast then starts punching Broly over and over again, until Broly teleports and throws Doomsday away. Doomsday: You are pathetic and weak! Broly: That's it! Legendary Super Saiyan form! Doomsday looked as Broly's abs grew bigger as the Saiyan grew buffer and more powerful. Broly: You are defeated! Broly and Doomsday ran at each other and Broly kicked Doomsday. Doomsday recoiled and rapidly punched Broly over and over again. He then did a powerful uppercut knocking Broly into the air and followed him. Broly: Agh! Broly was knocked sky high into the clouds. Doomsday then flew after him and was easily dodged some Kamhamehas. Broly throws a few Destructo Disks at Doomsday, cutting some spikes off of Doomsday's skin. Doomsday: Nice trick there. Doomsday then rushes at Broly and grabs him. He then hurls Broly into the ground and stomps on him. Doomsday: Time to die! Doomsday then starts punching Broly into the earth's crust. Broly was weak and tired and tried to fight back, but Doomsday was too much for the poor guy. Broly: NO!!!!!!!!!! Doomsday knocks Broly into the earth's core and uses his new teleportation abilities to escape while Broly dies a horrific death. Doomsday reaches land, but is tired and weak. Doomsday: Doomsday is tired. But Doomsday is victorious. Now to kill Superman! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's a season finale I won't forget! Wiz: This was a very close battle. Broly and Doomsday were equally matched in terms of context, but Doomsday's healing factor and brute strength gave him with win. Boomstick: Broly has never faced anyone before who could copy his skills, and is used to fighting people like Goku, so he had trouble with Doomsday. Wiz: Plus, Doomsday's resistance to projectiles made Broly's Kamehamehas and Ki attacks seem like nothing new to Doomsday, who has taken Darkseid's Omega Beams before. Boomstick: Broly's defeat was just legendary! Wiz: The winner is Doomsday Polls Who would you be rooting for? Broly Doomsday Who would win? Broly Doomsday Trivia *This is Shrek-it's season 1 finale *This is also the second time a DBZ character loses. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Became a DBX